Trickster
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: Buck wants something all of the other riders have, will he be able to find it?


It was a normal Sunday at the Pony Express station in Sweetwater. All the boys were in the barn spending time with their horses. Buck held a curry brush in his hand intent on brushing down the horse he just rode in from town. He looked over at the other riders. He couldn't help but be a little envious of the others. About a month into the express, Teaspoon had given the riders the option to buy a personal horse from the stock. They would still ride it for their express runs, but if they ever left the Express they would have a good horse. Everyone took teaspoon up on the deal except Buck and Kid. Kid had come to the Express with Katy. She was a fine animal and she and Kid had an amazing rapport. The horse Buck mostly used was a pretty good horse, but he didn't feel connected to it like Kid was with Katy. Lou had the same connection with Lightning as did Cody and Soda and Jimmy and Sundance. Ike even found a bay he liked very much. Buck was fine with his decision not to buy a horse yet. He would know when the right one came along.

For now, Buck just watched as the riders bonded with their horses. They brought them apples, sugar, and carrots as treats and took more care with them than any of the other horses. Buck came from a long tradition of horsemen and in his tribe a warrior obtained his horse through a quest. Buck didn't have time for a quest right now and getting a horse of his own was a low priority, but he did feel a pang or two of jealousy when he looked at the other riders and their chosen mounts.

Dinner in the bunkhouse that night was its usual happy occasion. The riders were enjoying each other's company and the fine cooking of Emma Shannon. Everything about this meal was normal until Cody spoke up about the upcoming Founders Day celebration.

"Is it true they are gonna have a horse race, Emma?" He asked with his eyes glued on the station mistress.

The eyes of all the other riders suddenly all looked at Emma too with curiosity and excitement.

"Why, yes Billy, they are. I expect all you boys to enter too." Emma stated looking at all the boys around the table. "We have a reputation to protect." She smiled beaming with pride in her riders.

The conversation around the table turned to the riders bragging about their personal horses and teasing each other about riding skills. Everyone actively participating except one rider almost unnoticed by all. Buck. He had withdrawn and started to push the food around his plate as he was wont to do when he had something on his mind.

*Are you okay?* Ike signed, his brow furrowed in concern.

Buck nodded. "Just tired." He whispered. "Emma, may I be excused? I have a run tomorrow morning and I want to make sure I've got everything ready."

"I suppose." Emma's smile turned to a slight frown when she looked at the state of Buck's dinner plate. 'That boy never eats enough.' She thought and caught Teaspoon's eye across the table. She knew he was thinking the same thing.

Buck rose from the table, deposited his plate in the wash bin, and headed out into the cool night air toward the barn.

"What's with him?" Jimmy asked just as the bunkhouse door closed.

All eyes drifted toward Ike and he just shrugged his shoulders.

Buck wandered out to the barn to check his horse. No, not his horse, the horse he usually used. It was a company horse and a good horse. It liked to run, it was dependable and didn't spook easily. Its chestnut color was his preference. He just didn't feel a kinship with it. That really bothered him. The Kiowa were horse people. The best warriors and hunters of the tribe were one with the horse they favored. They were familiars. Buck let out a sigh as he thought about the other riders and their horses.

"That's a mighty big sigh." Teaspoon said as he walked into the barn coffee cup in hand. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," Buck answered looking at the floor, "It's stupid."

Teaspoon looked at his rider and considered the dinner conversation. Buck came to the express with just the clothes on his back and his knife. Everything else has been issued to him. His gun and the horse he usually rides. 'The horse he rides. Of course, that must be it.' He took a healthy sip of his coffee and then another thought came to him.

"You know, Buck, I could use your help trading for ponies next week," Teaspoon said slyly. "The others all chose to buy a horse out of the stock. I think it's time you got your own horse instead of using company horses all the time."

Buck looked up from the ground startled.

"How did you know Teaspoon?" He asked quietly. "I feel kinda silly being jealous of the other riders and their horses."

"Well all that talk about the big race coming up, I figured it had to be that," he answered, "'Sides, that little horse you ride likes to run, but she'll never outrun those others."

"I know Teaspoon…" The young rider started.

"Now Buck," Teaspoon said in a higher pitched voice, "Emma's right we got a reputation to uphold, you need a faster horse. Get some sleep, Son, morning comes early."

Teaspoon drained his coffee mug and headed for the tack room. He watched Buck leave the barn and slowly walk to the bunkhouse.

Buck woke up just before dawn the next morning and decided to pray to the rising sun. It usually helped him clear his mind of distraction. That was all this race was, a distraction. He had a job to do. He knew it wasn't really the race, but the horse issue that was driving him to distraction. He kept thinking about Kid and Katy. Now there was a horse and rider relationship to behold. When Kid told him how he ended up with Katy, Buck immediately understood. He went through a quest. Maybe, Buck had put this off long enough. Maybe that is what he needed to do too now. Yes, it was time. A quest...

Buck skipped breakfast and rode out early that morning. Completely distracted by the thought of a quest and a horse, he had traveled about 10 miles before he noticed that he had wandered off the trail. He came across a meadow where a herd of wild mustangs were grazing. There were about fifteen in all. They were led by a magnificent black stallion that right now was a little distracted by the antics of a younger male horse. It was a beautiful chestnut color with a white blaze on its face. It had white stockings on just three of its legs. It was tall and spirited and liked to play. Buck sat on his horse for a while just watching him when all of the sudden the herd started to run. They must have caught his scent on the air. The young colt ran swiftly and sure. It was a fast horse. If he had the chance on his way back he would try to catch him. It seemed that the herd stallion would probably not tolerate the young colt for much longer anyway. Buck shook his head to try and get his mind back to where it should be. He needed to get the mail to the next station and he was running late.

Buck spent the rest of his ride thinking about that colt, perhaps it was time to get his own horse. It was still on his mind as he handed off the pouch to Matt at the Three Crossings station. Buck would spend the night there. He was generally liked and accepted there, but still mostly left alone. They didn't have a cook as good as Emma either and for once, Buck was glad. Preparations for a quest involved fasting and meditation. He was happy that he wouldn't be tempted by the smell of good food. He could do his preparations without the entire station worrying over how much food he ate or if he was unusually quiet. The only thing he really missed right now was Teaspoon's sweat lodge. It would have been nice to have a space where he knew he wouldn't be interrupted. Buck did manage to find a spot a good amount away from the station to make a fire and do the appropriate prayers and meditations involved in the quest for a warrior's horse. He needed to purify his body and mind for the upcoming trial. He didn't know what form the trial would take, but he knew the spirits would guide him through whatever he needed to do. He would meditate and pray until dawn and then he would take the Express run back to Sweetwater. Once back he would go find the herd of wild horses and catch that colt. Buck knew he was probably a little nuts to fast and stay awake while working, but there just seemed to be an urgency about this colt and he was never one to question the spirits.

On his way back to the station, Buck noted the sky was overcast and it looked like it might storm. He was concerned he wouldn't be able to track the herd if the storm washed away the tracks. Buck made the decision to stray from the Express trail and find the meadow where he had found the herd the day before.

He finally found the meadow where he saw the horses and started to track the herd. He could feel the wind start to pick up and saw the sky was getting darker, but Buck didn't seem to care anymore. His mind was on one thing –tracking that herd. He was so close now he didn't want to lose them.

Buck had tracked the herd as far as a narrow river when the sky opened up and the rain started to pour. The ferocity by which the storm hit was unexpected. Soon thunder and lightning started. The sound was deafening and the lightning was blinding. The wind was starting to pick up too. Buck felt like he was probably in trouble. How did he allow himself to be caught in such a storm? It was unlike him not to pay attention to the clouds and the smell of the air. Buck's horse was starting to get skittish and agitated, when a lightning strike hit a nearby tree. The horse reared and threw Buck to the ground. Buck landed awkwardly on his leg and hit his head on a rock and rolled down an embankment and into the river below. He somehow managed to grab onto a downed branch floating down the stream and held on struggling to remain conscious. He was carried away by the current until he reached a bank very far from where he recognized any landmarks. He crawled onto the shore and had barely enough strength to stay awake. It was still raining heavily. He told himself that he just needed to rest for a few minutes and then he would find shelter. Buck soon fell into a deep sleep and began to dream. He was on the chestnut colt from the meadow and running like the wind. He had never felt so free.

Buck didn't know how long he lay on the damp shore of the river. While he didn't open his eyes, he slowly became aware of this damp clothes clinging to his body and he could feel the warm sun on his face. He could also hear the loud breathing of an animal. It sounded like a horse. His first thought was that he didn't stray too far away from the meadow and that the animal was his Express horse. He felt a velvety muzzle nudge him playfully. His Express horse did not do anything playfully. He slowly opened his eyes and looked right into the nostrils of the colt he'd been tracking. The horse jumped back and when Buck had moved and reared slightly just barely raising its front hooves off the ground.

Buck gingerly sat up. His head hurt and so did his right ankle. He started to stand when the colt walked up to him and using its head it knocked him to the ground and snorted at him as he landed.

"Oh, you want to play, do you?" Buck asked with a smile.

The horse started to rear just a little again as if saying that yes, he did indeed want to play. He jumped back as Buck made another attempt at standing and whinnied and knocked him to the ground again.

Buck just sat down and laughed as the colt bucked and reared as if knocking Buck to the ground was the best game ever. At this rate Buck thought he was probably spending the rest of his day right here on the ground. He started to envy Ike's natural affinity with animals. He didn't have any treats to give the horse so bribing him was right out. He decided that distracting him would be the best way to get himself off the ground. He grabbed a large rock from nearby and tossed into the water. The noise did indeed distract the young horse and Buck started to get up only to be knocked down once more. The horse again did a little victory dance and all Buck could do was laugh.

Buck knew he needed to get onto dry land and get out of the wet clothes he was wearing before he caught pneumonia. Maybe he could crawl away to somewhere less wet. In the meantime he was enjoying the time he was spending with the colt that had caught his eye the day before. He looked up at the sky as if irritated with the spirits. They had granted his quest to catch a horse and then made sure he had absolutely no equipment. Now, he couldn't even get off the ground. There had to be a better way.

Buck thought about it as he looked at the horse. He held his hand out to him, inviting him to come over.

The colt gingerly came over and smelled Buck's hand and became familiar with his scent. Buck slowly started to pet the horses nose and started to sing a Kiowa song his mother used to sing to him when he was little. She used to sing it to him to calm him when he was resisting bedtime. It seemed to have the same effect on the colt as it did on him when he was small. Soon Buck was petting the rest of his face. Buck started to stand and the colt shook its head and playfully tossed him to the ground once more.

Buck ran a hand through his wet hair and tried to keep a sense of humor about this. The colt however was bucking and jumping around again with glee. He was a little trickster that one.

"I think I'm going to call you Sendeh," Buck said holding out his hand again. "Come here, boy."

The colt walked back up to Buck as if approving of the name he had just been given. Sendeh was the Kiowa name for the trickster he was told stories about when he was little. Buck tried to move around but his ankle was giving him some pain. He didn't want to scare the horse away so he just sat where he was. The sun was still out and it was drying his clothes and hair. Maybe he could stay here a little longer before he started to be concerned for his health. He also started to look around at his surroundings. He had no idea where he was. By now his horse was probably back at the station. He knew Ike would be worried when he didn't show up today.

Sendeh nudged his head into Buck trying to coax him into trying to stand again, but Buck didn't fall for it. He grimaced as he moved and the horse seemed to become curious. Its disposition suddenly changed as if concerned. Buck started singing the Kiowa song again in hopes that the horse would finally allow him to get up and take care of himself. Sendeh walked closer to him and let him pet his whole face again and reacted well to Buck scratching him behind the ears. Then he did something unexpected. He knelt next to Buck and Buck seeing the opportunity crawled onto Sendeh's back as the colt rose up from the ground. Having someone on his back was a new experience for the colt and he didn't really know quite what to make of it at first. He started to walk up toward a tree up on the grass nearby.

When he got to the tree Sendeh stopped. Buck slid down to the ground and tested his ankle. It was sore but Buck could still walk on it. What he needed to do now was get his clothes dry. He started looking around the ground for firewood. Buck should have been expecting it, but he thought they had moved beyond playtime, so when Sendeh knocked him to the ground again he was taken by surprise.

Buck turned around the see the colt joyfully bucking and jumping around in circles. He decided the safest place for him was on the ground and began collecting sticks to make a fire. He took off his vest and shirt and hung them on low hanging branches to dry. Buck looked around for something to use as tinder. Everything he had with him including a flint and steel were in his saddlebags on a horse that was probably back in Sweetwater by now.

Sendeh was grazing and Buck saw his opportunity to venture out to find some bigger firewood and maybe something he could use for tinder like cattail or milkweed fluff. Right now he would settle for dry old rope or some inner bark off a dead tree.

After much searching, Buck finally gathered up what he needed and had a small fire going to dry his clothes and keep him warm. He managed to set a couple of snares for small game. They were just some simple stick traps that could trap something small like a rabbit. He didn't want to risk injuring Sendeh or anything too large for him to use. He was hungry as he hadn't had anything to eat since dinner at Emma's a couple of nights ago. At least he had pretty much everything else he would need. He had shelter from the tree, warmth from his fire, and water from the river. As long as Sendeh didn't want to 'play' he would be fine.

Buck used his time to meditate about his current state of being. He had made contact with the horse he wanted, but he had no way of keeping him or compelling it to stay with him. Maybe that wasn't the point of this quest. Maybe he wasn't supposed to capture or conquer this beautiful creature. Maybe all Buck could do was invite Sendeh to be his friend and let Sendeh choose for himself. Buck was having serious reservations about taking this free, playful creature and breaking his spirit and forcing him to live in the white world bound in pens and stalls. He had heard his brother speak of gentling horses as to not break their spirits…but that was a long time ago. He wished he could remember. That would be ideal to gentle Sendeh enough to ride him but allow him to be free.

Buck looked out onto the wide open field of grass and saw Sendeh running and jumping. It looked like he was chasing a butterfly. No, he would ask Sendeh to be his friend and to come with him. It seemed that Sendeh was cast out of his herd just like he was cast out of his tribe. Maybe they were kindred spirits. That was the assumption Buck was going to work with. The sun was starting to hang low in the sky. His shirt and vest were dry as were his trousers. He redressed and got cozy next to the fire. It was such a long day that slumber came quickly and easily.

When morning broke, Buck was disappointed to not to see Sendeh anywhere. He resolved himself to trust if Sendeh was meant to be his horse he would show up. He went to check his snares to see if he caught anything for breakfast and one of the traps had been sprung but he hadn't caught anything. He reset the trap and went back to his camp. When he got back he saw Sendeh playing in some dirt by the river.

Sendeh came running up to him and stopped. Buck held out his hand and the rambunctious colt nuzzled it and playfully tossed his head. Buck lost his balance and Sendeh pushed him over again. Buck was a little tired of landing on his backside and decided since his leg felt a bit better that he would play back. It had really been a long time since he had just played for the joy of playing. He wondered now if that's why Teaspoon kept buying all those games and contraptions for the riders to keep them playing and enjoying life while they were still young. He stood up while Sendeh was doing his victory dance and started to chase the colt. The colt reared and then ran from him and when he had gained enough distance, stopped and turned around and ran straight back at Buck. Sendeh stopped right in front of Buck. Buck was a little off balance not knowing if he was about to be trampled or not and Sendeh promptly took advantage of it and knocked Buck to the ground again. Buck decided this must be Sendeh's favorite game. They played until they were both exhausted.

While Sendeh was grazing on some sweet grass, Buck walked up to him and started to stroke his neck. They were building up a trust of each other. Buck started speaking in Kiowa telling Sendeh of his need to go home. He didn't know why he chose Kiowa to speak to him…maybe it was his way keeping Sendeh outside of the white world. He started putting light pressure on the horse's back and gently climbed on top of him. Sendeh was a little better about having a passenger this time.

Buck was at a bit of loss about what to do now. He had never trained an animal before without a bridle or halter to steer it. Perhaps he could coax it with his legs the way one did anyway while riding. He wrapped his hands in the base of Sendeh's mane and gave him a gentle kick to go forward.

Slowly horse and rider began to understand and trust each other in this new context and Buck felt comfortable for him and Sendeh to try going a little faster and perhaps a little running. The running was rough and Buck almost fell off a few times but they managed to learn a bit more about each other. The more they rode together the more Buck felt conflicted. He couldn't keep this horse. He didn't think he'd ever want to put a saddle on this free spirit or a bridle for that matter. He knew that shoeing a horse was better for the health of the horse's feet, especially if it was ridden hard or often, but it seemed like it would be anchors to his feet. Keeping him penned in seemed like a great wrong to do to something so free. Then there was the delicate issue of a young stallion being penned in with the Express mares. He would need to geld him and Buck didn't think he could do that. No, when he was back at the station he would set Sendeh free. It would be the right thing to do.

Buck felt confident of his and Sendeh's ability to reach the Sweetwater station before dark. The pair started to ride toward the station. By now Teaspoon and the riders were probably out looking for him. He had a vague idea where he thought he was and if he followed the river back to the point where he fell in, he should be able to get back on the trail and back home. That plan proved good and Buck was back on the trail in no time.

Buck rode into the station and it looked like Teaspoon and the other riders had just returned from searching for him. They were all sitting on the porch looking at the ground and they got up all excited when he rode into the yard. Sendeh picked that particular moment to become very skittish. Buck quickly jumped off his back and stood in front of Sendeh protectively and slowed the riders from rushing over and burying him in hugs. Buck quickly explained that the horse was wild and unused to people and the riders backed away so Buck could calm the animal. Buck coaxed the horse over to the water trough and let him drink his fill. It was late and he didn't want to turn the horse loose right there. He would see Sendeh off in the morning and would house the animal in the barn for the night. He decided he would stay with him as well. He couldn't leave him alone in an unfamiliar place.

The other riders watched Buck interact with the mustang with wide eyed fascination. None of them had ever seen anything like it before. A horse that none of them could get near, followed Buck around without being led. They all saw Buck ride in on the horse without any tack and just chalked that up to his not having any to use, but when he told them the horse was wild and he had tamed him enough to bring him home, none of them believed him. That is, until they all discovered that none of them could get near the horse without spooking it. So they all stood back and watched.

Buck brought the hesitant animal into the barn he found an open stall and gave the animal some grain and hay. Ike brought Buck some dinner and Sendeh didn't seem to mind Ike's presence. The other riders were a different story. The others made him nervous. Buck stayed with Sendeh all through the night to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

In the morning the riders carefully came into the barn to see Buck's mustang. They wanted to see if they could get near him today. Sendeh started to stir and pace and so the riders kept their distance. By that time Buck was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was decided that Buck would take Sendeh outside so the others could see to their horses and do their morning chores.

Buck took Sendeh out to the yard as there were other horses in the corral. He bent down to pick up a nail when Sendeh knocked him to the ground and started to hop and dance around. Teaspoon and Emma watched from the bunkhouse porch with a renewed interest in this horse and rider relationship. They both stifled a laugh at the antics of the horse and Buck's willingness to play back.

Teaspoon gingerly approached Buck when he and his horse were done playing. Sendeh was drinking from the water trough when Teaspoon got close enough to talk to his rider.

"You plannin' on keepin' him?" Teaspoon asked.

"I can't, Teaspoon," Buck answered, "It wouldn't be fair to him."

"What if he decided not to go?" Teaspoon asked.

"I don't know," Buck replied, "I haven't thought about that."

"We can keep him away from the other horses until he's ready to mix with them," Teaspoon suggested. "Besides, he looks like he runs pretty fast."

Buck gave the station master a look.

"Son, I don't think that horse is going to willingly leave you," Teaspoon said, "Of course you are free to chase him away, but I believe he'll just be back."

Buck looked over at Sendeh and knew Teaspoon was right.

"Looks like you found yourself a horse of your own," Teaspoon said clapping Buck on the shoulder.

"He found me," Buck said and walked back to his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I always wondered why Buck suddenly had a new horse at the beginning of Daddy's Girl...<strong>

**Thanks to Jenna and Kristina for helping me title this and especially to Jenna for picking the winning one.**


End file.
